Misery
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Pandora's Box released terrors that the Harry Potter characters must live with. How will they deal with them? Will they succumb or will they overcome? Written for the "Pandora's Box" challenge. Read and Review!
1. Passion

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Narcissa or anything you recognize.**

**XoXo**

Narcissa Black looked up, her blue eyes filled with emotion and her creamy white skin glowing in the dark like her bright hair. She smiled, her red lips revealing straight, white teeth. The man that she was with was asleep, his dark hair falling over his eyes and his olive-toned chest rising and falling with each sighing breath. She breathed out, her lips twitching up into a smile and her legs twisting beneath her. She laid one long-fingered hand against the man's chest and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips, her bare skin brushing against the warmth of his neck.

"Do you understand how much this kills me?" she whispered, her warm, sweet breath tickling his ear. He stirred but didn't make a sound. "To let you go after this night. Passion is often described as the most powerful drug, second only after love. And here it is, over coming the both of us."

The man stirred again, his green eyes finally snapping open and his dark hand grabbing Narcissa's white one, a gasp escaping from her pretty lips. The man smiled, a scary smile, not a romantic one. Narcissa smiled back and kissed him deeply, her white body contorting to form to his. He kissed her back, his dark hand clutching her long hair.

"Wait. We shouldn't," she whispered breathlessly, her cheeks flushed and her lips bright red from kissing. "You're my sister's husband."

"So? It's not as though she spends any time with _me_!" Rodulphus Lestrange whispered back, his green eyes flashing and his lips coming closer to Narcissa's. She gave in with a fit of giggles and kissed him back.

The following hour, Narcissa was alone, her white arm wrapped around the pillow that was previously inhabited by Rodulphus. Her blonde hair was splayed around her and her fingers clutched at the empty, cold pillow. She woke up, her blue eyes wild and frantic, her white arms wrapped around her to keep out the cold. She rubbed the spot where her love had been an hour before and felt a tear slip from beneath her eyelid. And with that, she knew what she was going to do. It didn't matter if he was her sister's husband or not, her passion was going to take over for her!

XoXo

"I believe you know my daughter, Narcissa," her father said to Rodulphus Lestrange, holding his hand out to his youngest daughter. Rodulphus just nodded briefly, barely acknowledging her presence.

"Narcissa," he said, bowing low and smirking up at her. She let out a little squeak, but covered it up, curtseying to her lover. "I'm afraid that Bella has barely ever talked about her. Regrettable at most, because she is quite a catch for whoever marries her."

"Yes. But whoever does must take very good care of my baby girl." Narcissa looked up at her father, her pretty face beaming with love. She looked at Rodulphus who winked at her. She turned away, her dress robes fluttering around her ankles and wiggled her fingers at both of the men.

She walked up the stairs leading to her room and scratched a note on a piece of parchment, making wistful scenes in her mind's eye. "Excuse me," she said to one of the servants, holding her hand out to stop him. He looked at the pretty girl with wide eyes and stopped immediately, hoping for something that he would not get. "Give this note to Rodulphus Lestrange." The boy nodded feverishly, praying to be rewarded. "And only Rodulphus. Do not let my father's eyes see this!"

The boy nodded, bowed low and ran away, trying to find Rodulphus as quickly as possible. Narcissa closed her eyes, breathing in the sweet scent of victory. Without a single sound, she ducked into her room, trying to find a suitable outfit for the evening. It was going to be one filled with passion and no doubts. The kind of evening that Narcissa loved.

XoXo

"I love you," Rodulphus whispered as his lips danced against Narcissa's skin like little shivers. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Narcissa smiled every time he said it, believing that every time that he told her. It didn't matter if he was married to Bella, he loved her and he was just lying to her sister when he uttered those three magic words. She kissed him back, arching her back and sighing with joy every time he rubbed his dark hands over her.

"If you love me why don't you run away with me? We could do it right now," she pleaded, moving from beneath him and sitting up, crossing her legs. Rodulphus pulled his fingers through his hair, his features twisted in pain. "Please." She gripped his hand and kissed his cheek.

"I can't. Bella would hate me and you would be disowned." Narcissa bit her lip, considering her options and then shook her head. "I just can't. Come on. We're going to be missed."

Narcissa shook her head and stood up, walking over to her window. Her white body was bathed in the silver moonlight. Her angry face was lit up and she could feel a tear making its way down her cheek. She was tired of it. This passion, this lust. It was taking over her life and she could feel it eating away at her soul.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Narcissa seemed like the most passionate person I could write! Read and Review!**


	2. Famine

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Lucy or anything you recognize.**

**XoXo**

Lucy Weasley turned her brown eyes to her father, wanting more than anything for him to recognize her as his daughter. She looked like her mother, acted like her mother, but she wanted her father's love. She wanted him to recognize her. She wanted him to say that she was beautiful, she wanted him to say that he loved her, she wanted him to say one word to her and really mean it. She looked at the sun, the blinding light reaching into her eyes and forming dark spots. She blinked and looked back at her father, wanting him to scold her.

"Lucy!" her mother screeched as she ran towards her youngest daughter. Lucy looked down at the ground, trying to fight back tears. Her mother wasn't the one that she wanted to please, wasn't the one that she wanted to hear a word from. "What are you doing? Don't you know that looking at the sun can blind you?"

Lucy shook her head, not daring to look up, not daring to look at the impassive look that her father was giving her. She could hear Molly coming outside, hear her father's delighted words at his favorite daughter. A tear slipped from beneath her eyelid and it was all she could do not to let go and start sobbing at her father's feet. She was scared of him not wanting her, she was tired of trying to get him to look at her and she was sick of wringing everything she had out just to get him to say one word.

"I'm fine, Mum, let go of me," she said quietly, not able to gain enough strength to snap at her mother. She was tired, her eyes red-rimmed and her hair hanging over her face. "I won't do it again. I promise."

Her mother nodded, letting go of her youngest daughter, not understanding what that small movement meant to her. It meant that her mother didn't care about her baby girl, it meant that everything Lucy had been working towards was now spent, her energy wasn't worth trying to get her father to want her.

"I'll be inside," she whispered, her footsteps pounding on the grass as she ran inside.

XoXo

"Percy. What did you do to our little girl?" Audrey Weasley screeched at her husband, her brown hair flying from behind her as she wheeled around. "She just sat down on the ground and cried after I told her not to look at the sun! What have you done?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she heard her parents arguing. They probably thought that the girls were asleep, and Molly was, but Lucy just couldn't get to sleep, no matter what she did. She clung onto the railing of the stairs, trying to get closer to her parents. So her mother had noticed something, just not what Lucy wanted her to notice. But even as Audrey yelled and screamed and pounded things angrily, Lucy couldn't hear her father's low rumble of a voice. Lucy ducked her head down, feeling the tears well up in her eyes but didn't say a word. What would happen if her mother couldn't get him to realize what he was doing to his daughter.

"Lucy!" her father barked, making Lucy look up, her brown eyes hopeful. "What are you doing down here you silly girl! Back upstairs and go to sleep! Now!"

Lucy nodded solemnly, her eyes darkening and her feet making the trek upstairs. She couldn't stop it anymore, her tears welled over their barracks and fell down her cheeks. She sat on her bed and sobbed, an empty feeling forming in the pit of her stomach as she realized her father didn't want her. She was a nuisance and better off without her family.

XoXo

The next morning, Lucy woke up with tear stains on her cheeks and a sick feeling in her stomach. She could hardly get off of her bed, let alone face her parents. What would her father say? That she was stupid trying to get him to look at her? That she was better off without anyone in her family? The family love famine that she was experiencing was tearing her apart, she was barely a shadow of the person she once was.

"Why won't you look at me?" she screamed at the ceiling, slamming her fists into her mouth and screaming through them. "Why do you insist on not caring about me?"

"Luce? What are you doing in here all alone?" Molly asked, her brown eyes wide with wonder. "And why are you screaming? Are you all right?"

"Just fine!" Lucy yelled, picking up a bag and throwing things into it, preparing to leave. "Tell Mum and Dad that I love them and that it's Dad's fault that I'm leaving." Molly just stared at her younger sister, not understanding what was going on. Lucy kissed her on the cheek, putting her shoes on and opening the window. "I love you Molls, but I just can't do it anymore." And with that, Lucy jumped out of the window and Disapparated mid-air, feeling the air rip through her long brown hair. And finally, Lucy was free from the famine that was eating her alive.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Lucy seemed like the most hungry person I could write! Read and Review!**


	3. The Crime of Insanity

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Bellatrix or anything you recognize.**

**XoXo**

Bellatrix Lestrange pounded her head against the bars in her prison cell. She wasn't going to be kept here like some stupid street urchin. She was a pureblood witch, and a damn good one at that. She bared her teeth, showing the crooked and rotting stubs that lied within her mouth. She wasn't going to go insane. She was strong, beautiful and a Black, that had to count for something. But no, there was no telling what would happen in this place. She was dark and cold, with shivers racing up and down her spine.

"Let me out of here!" she screamed, rattling the handle on the door that was keeping her in the prison cell. "Cissy! Let me out of here! I will _not_ be kept in here like your experimental _bitch!"_ Bellatrix threw herself against the door, trying to get out of here, trying to break the door down to get out of the hellhole.

Narcissa passed her door, looking at her sister with her cool, pale blue eyes. She glared down at her oldest sister, trying to find something about her that she loved. There was not one thing. Her sister who was once beautiful was ugly now. With sallow cheeks, large eyes and matted hair. There was nothing even remotely recognizable about her sister. She turned away for one split second, her pale hand still clasped onto the door handle and her eyes welling up with tears, anger and hurt pooling into her veins. She turned back, opening her mouth and spitting onto the window that showed her sister's pitiful face.

"Narcissa! I hate you! I haven't done a thing!" Bellatrix threw herself against the door once more, her shoulder aching from where she hit the door. She sank down on the ground, her head in her hands and tears slipping from their confinements. She pounded the door with her fists, feeling hot blood roll down her hands in fat, wet drops. "What does it matter if I killed someone! That is not a crime worth this punishment! CISSY!"

Bellatrix pushed herself off of the floor, smearing the blood onto her black dress, looking outside the window. There was nowhere there, but what did she expect? Some angel to come through the hallway, looking at her with such pity that it would have no choice but to set her free? "And that sort of thinking got you into this mess, Bella," she whispered to herself, sinking onto her knees. "I did nothing! NOTHING!"

"Do you really not know why you're in here, Bella?" Narcissa asked, sauntering up to the window again.

"Cissy, you have to listen to me! I did nothing!" Bellatrix whispered, pressing her nose against the window.

"You tortured my son!" Narcissa screeched, hitting the window and frightening her son. "That's what you did! If you have any shred of self-respect you'll stay in there for the rest _of your life!_"

XoXo

Bellatrix woke up bleary-eyed, surrounded by darkness and the madness sinking into her mind. She clutched her hair, pulling it out in clumps, longing to get out of the prison cell. Her only crime was that which she did not do. Except that she did. Draco was her nephew and she had tortured him. But it was for a good reason. He wasn't giving her the information that she needed. He was lying to her, lying like the little wretch he was! "NARCISSA!" she screamed from the floor, scratching her face. She could feel the hot blood roll down her cheeks like red tears, but she couldn't stop it. Her crime was that which she couldn't take back. She wasn't horrible, she was just deranged.

"Stop shouting my name, Bella! You are not coming out of there with your wand!" Narcissa yelled through the wall, kicking it hard with her foot.

"Then take it!" Bellatrix threw the wand at the wall, but it only bounced off, leaving Bellatrix to fall into tears. "I don't want it anymore! This is destroying me, Narcissa!"

"Good." Narcissa turned away, trying to block out her sisters harsh screams.

Bellatrix screamed into the air, at nothing. She drew her nails across her cheeks, drawing blood from her gaunt cheeks and trying to get out, kicking at nothing and everything. She was insane and she did a crime, a crime that was unforgivable and yet she could not take it back. She was terrified of Narcissa, but it was all she could do to keep from falling back into the dark pit. "NARCISSA!" That was the last sane word of Bellatrix Lestrange.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Bellatrix seemed like the most likely person do to a crime that I could write! Read and Review!**


	4. Despair

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Astoria Greengrass. **

**XoXo**

Astoria Greengrass sucked in a breath, pain bursting in black spots across her eyes. She was dead, or at least dying. Screams were coming from all around her. Screams of pain, screams of hatred and screams of loss. But why could she hear them? They were never going to win this war! Why wouldn't she die! You weren't supposed to feel pain when you crossed to the other side so why could she still feel the aching pain in her lungs. Each breath felt as though a knife was being scraped against her lungs, every movement felt as though someone was digging a rusty sword through her muscles and bones. Why wouldn't someone save her? Agony was much, much worse than death. She didn't care what anyone else said!

"I'm dead. I didn't even get a chance to say I loved my family! What kind of a cruel sick world is this?" she moaned, rolling over and spitting out blood. Wait, that meant that she was alive. But who would make her survive through this? What kind of a cruel person wouldn't finish their job?

Astoria groaned and gripped her ribs, rolling back onto her back and trying to find something that didn't hurt. What had happened? She couldn't remember. Everything was blurred together. She could remember the explosion, the loud boom and then rocks hurtling towards her. So why hadn't she died? That Weasley boy had died! Why couldn't she be put out of her misery?

"Help!" she croaked, the thick, red blood dribbling onto her chin and covering her lips with a salty lipstick. She placed her hand on her head and groaned, that hurt even worse than her ribs, than her lungs. Than anything else on her body. "Help!" Her voice barely carried six inches, no one was within range to hear it.

She was going to die there. She was going to bleed out and no one would even be able to put her in a real grave! They would burn her here and she would die! She finally found her real fear was. It was being forgotten, it was being dead, it was both at the same time! She would die and she would be forgotten!

Despair settled over her like a blanket. She rolled onto her side, tears falling down her cheeks. Her breath came in rapid gasps. She was never going to survive. No one was going to find her. She was going to die! Despair was another of her fears. It sucked her brain out and made her think things that she never would before. But she was scared, terrified of not being found. Terrified of being stuck down in the castle and never making it out. "Oh, God! Someone help me!" she finally screamed, her eyes closed and her wounds aching with every movement and every breath that she took.


End file.
